Alternative World - Youko Sunohara
by CharlesThaddrekPiedierIV
Summary: This story takes place in an alternative world where Youhei Sunohara is a girl instead of a guy, so I decided to change the name to Youko Sunohara. The story focuses on the romance aspect of Tomoya and Youko. They are friends, but as time passes, their relationship will change
1. Introduction

**Alternative World - Youko Sunohara**

**Chapter one**

The clouds slowly passes over the school… everything is still. I can hear the teacher talking in the background. I have no interest in what he is talking about… I continue to look out the window, the clouds are blocking out the sun. Everything is all dark and gloomy, just like my life. I turn away from the window, and I can see Sunohara sleeping peacefully on her desk. She is the only person in this school I can call a friend. We are both considered "delinquents" because we skip classes a lot and always causing trouble for the teachers. I don't really remember how I became Sunohara's friend… I do remember how I met her though. Now that I think about it, it's quite funny.

I wanted to buy some bread from the cafeteria, but I didn't have any money on me, so I found a freshman sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, and tried to get some money out of him. "_That girl took it already…"_ That's what he told me. He pointed at a girl with blond hair at the doorway of cafeteria. I was surprised because I didn't believe that a girl extorted money from this freshman, so I went after her. "_Hey!"_ She turned around to see who called her. That's when our eyes met. At first glance she looked just like any other girl, but with blond hair. She wasn't a foreigner, so her hair must have been dyed blond. "_I hear you have been extorting money from freshmen, is this something you like doing?_" I realized how I sounded when I asked her that, and immediately regretted it. "_You trying to start a fight or something?_" She replied back. I did not expect that… well, I didn't really know what kind of response she was going to give, but what she said completely threw me off. I kept calm, she seemed like an interesting person, no other girl will ever respond like that, but then again, I doubt that there are girls in this school that will try to take money from a freshman. "_That's right, I'm trying to start a fight with you._" I wonder what she would say now. I bet she is going to back off now, she can talk big, but she definitely won't actually try to fight me. I was thinking this to myself when a fist came up to my face. Good thing I have fast reflexes. I dodged the fist. I took me few seconds to completely realize what had just happened. She actually attacked me! I was in complete shock. This girl…she's crazy! Before I could even react, she came after me again. This time, her fist connected with my jaw. I stumbled backwards. My mouth is bleeding… This girl is no joke… "_I thought you were trying to start a fight with me? All you are doing is getting punched." _Then she laughed like a mad scientist. "_MUHAHAHAHAHAAH!_" Is she retarded? I think so… "_I won't hold just because you are a girl…_" I managed to say with my broken jaw. She stopped laughing and looked at me. Then she smiled, and right after that, she ran towards me…

We both got suspended for a week after the fight. I forgot who won the fight, I think it was a draw. All I can remember after the fight was blood on the hallway floor, teachers trying to break us up, and other students cheering and shouting. I'm not sure why I was so into the fight, it's not like I really wanted to fight her or anything, I didn't even know her at the time. When I returned to school a week later, we met again. She had bandages all over her face, and so did I. We both stood where we were, we stayed like that for a few seconds, and then we both just started laughing. I'm not sure why, but just seeing her in bandages really cracked me up. She probably thought the same. We got along after that, she told me her name, and I told her mine. It was a late introduction but an introduction nonetheless. Youko Sunohara… she is an interesting person. It turns out we share a lot in common. We didn't care what people thought of us, and we like skipping classes. We were in different classes, but we were in the same year. We started hanging out during lunch, since we both didn't have any friends. Soon we hung out after school, and even on the weekend. Before we both realized it, our second year of high school was over. Our last year of high school started, and Sunohara was in my class this year. Finally, maybe this year won't be as boring…

_tick tock tick tock_

I look at the clock on the classroom door. It was 11:20am. Damn it… I still have another 20 minutes before lunch. I'm really bored right now… Sunohara is gently snoring beside me, since I sit beside her, I'm probably the only person who can actually hear her snore, with the exception of the people in front of her and behind her. Now that I think about it, she's actually pretty cute when she is sleeping like that… AAHHHH! What the hell am I think?! I turn away from her, and put my head on my desk. I close my eyes and try to sleep… The sound of Sunohara snoring is too much for me… I lift up my head. I guess I will play a prank on her for sleeping in class… well, I sleep in class too… ah…who cares… I whispered into Sunohara's ear. "_Hurry, RUN! They are after you!_" She opens her eyes a bit, and asks, "_What are you talking about_" in a sleepy voice. "_The basketball team after coming after you right now for what you did to them last week! You got to run!_" I whisper to her. Her eyes widen, she quickly stands up, and started running for the classroom door. Everyone in the room is staring at her. As she runs towards the door, she trips on the chair beside her and fall flat on her face. The teacher has a disappointed look on his face, "_Sunohara…can you please sit down, we are in the middle of a lesson here._" Sunohara stands up and looks around, realizing that she had been tricked, she quietly sits down in her chair. The class started laughing. She gives me the "I'm going to kill you later" look… scary…

_tick tock tick tock_

I look at the time again, it was 11:30am. Only ten minutes has passed… this class seems especially long today for some reason. I continue to look outside. The clouds have finally passed and the sun is visible again.

_Will thing ever change? Or will it stay the same? I don't even know… I want thing to change, but at the same time, I don't… My life is a waste… I can't do anything, I have no skills. I'm a burden to everyone around me. what's the point of living this pointless life? _

_I have no purpose…  
__I am nobody…  
__My existence is worthless…  
__I don't belong in this world…  
__A world that rejected me…_

I close my eyes, and before I know it, I'm asleep.


	2. Youko's Apartment

**Author Notes**

_Hello everyone, thank you for reading the previous chapter :D_  
_I would like to thank FogKnight22 for giving me the encouragement to continue this series XD_  
_Well, enough of me talking, lets get started :3_

**End of Author Notes**

* * *

**Alternative World - Youko Sunohara **

**Chapter Two**

"_Okazaki!" I hear a voice… "Yo Okazaki! Wake up!_" The voice got louder. I opened my eyes and saw Sunohara standing beside me. I lift up my head and looked around. The classroom was empty except for us. "_What is it…?_" I asked her. "_Let's go for lunch!_" She said with a huge smile on her face. Ugh… how can I resist a face like that? "_Fine…_" I told her as I got up from my chair. I picked up my schoolbag and started walking towards the cafeteria. "_Why don't we go back to my apartment instead, I brought some pilaf yesterday, it's sitting in my fridge_" She offered as she started walking in the opposite direction. Without replying, I started following Sunohara. I go to Sunohara's apartment all the time, it's not too far away from the school, so it only takes about ten minutes to walk over there.

Sunohara lives in a broken down apartment, as we approached it, I can see the distinguishable features of the building, the paint on the walls are fading, the ground is covered in mud. The doors are worn out, the street leading up to the building is cracked, everything is breaking apart.

We walked up to the second floor of the building, Sunohara grabbed the door keys from her uniform pocket and opened the door. Sunohara's apartment is separated into three rooms, the dining room, the kitchen, and the bedroom. As I walked into the apartment, I can smell perfume… that's strange… I have being in this apartment all the time, but I have never smelled perfume in here before… "_Do I smell perfume…?_" I asked her. "_Ah, you noticed, what do you think? I call it 'EPIC YOUKO PERFUME', I saw it in a store yesterday, and I just HAD to buy it_" She replied with a stupid grin on her face. 'super youko perfume'… that's got to be the most idiotic name for a perfume ever, but this really surprised me, Sunohara is acting like a girl for once, a dumb one, but a girl nonetheless. "_I'm surprised…_" I said in a surprised tone. "_Why is that, is it because you would never expect such an epic name?_" she asked as if she knew that was what I was going to say. "_No, I'm surprised that you are acting like a girl for once…_" "_Okazaki… that hurts you know…_" She placed her hand over her chest as if what I said physically hurt her. "_Since when were you interested in perfume?_" I asked her as I put away my bag and sat down on the ground in the dining room. "_Since forever…_" She stated as if this is common knowledge. "_I have been saving up money in order to get it you know…_" "_Well, I believe this is my first time seeing the female side of you…_" "_Okazaki, you sure know how to hurt a girl's feelings…_" She said that with an annoyed look on her face… "_Sorry, sorry, lets eat the pilaf now_" "_Alright! PILAF! PILAF!_" She shouted as she maked her way to the kitchen. She is really unpredictable at times…

Sunohara brought two plates of pilaf over to the table where I was sitting at. "_Lunch is served!_" She placed the pilaf in front of me and then walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. "_I would like some green tea as well_" I asked her as if I'm placing an order at a fast food restaurant. "_I'm not your servant you know…_" She said that without even batting an eye. I looked her with a shocked expression. "_You're not?!_" "_I don't even have tea in here…_" She looked at clock on the wall as she said that. I turned my head to look at the clock as well, it was 12:10pm. "_What is it? Class doesn't start until 12:40pm_" I informed her. She turned her face to me and asked me, "_Wanna just skip the rest of the day? It's too much work to walk back to school, and it's not like we are going to learn anything…_" "_Are you sure? Your attendance rate is horrible, if you keep skipping, you might get suspended…_" I told her. I'm genuinely worried about her, mainly because it would be boring if Sunohara isn't in school with me. "_Well, as long as I don't get expelled, I'll be fine…_" She replied. "_Yeah, if you get expelled, then the school will no longer have to pay the rent for your apartment anymore_" I warned her.

Sunohara got accepted into this school due to her superb soccer skills, she was at the level of a professional, since the girls dorm was full the year she got accepted, the school made an exception for her and helped her out by renting an apartment near the school. Later that year, Sunohara got into a fight with a senior from the soccer team, personally, I don't think it was Sunohara's fault, the senior she fought was known for tormenting freshmen. Because of that fight, Sunohara was kicked out off the soccer team. The school still had to pay the rent for Sunohara's apartment since there was a contract made, stating that they had to keep on paying her rent until she graduated. So basically, she's only attending school to avoid getting expelled and losing the apartment. She has no where to go if she loses the apartment, her parents disowned her when she lost the chance of going pro. I feel kind of bad for her, but Sunohara still acts all happy and cheery, I guess that's her way of blocking out all the problems she has to face.

We both skipped the classes in the afternoon. I spent the rest of the day in Sunohara's apartment, she had lots of magazines and manga, so I wasted my time reading. Sunohara spent the rest of the day sleeping. For some reason, she seemed to snore louder here than in class. Is this some special ability she has? She seemed so calm in her sleep, as if all the problems in the world are gone. Watching her sleep was making me sleepy as well. I look at the clock, it was 5:30pm, did I really spend five hours here? Wow… time really flies… I stretch my arms… I'm really tired… I lay down on the ground. I closed eyes and I fell asleep instantly…

I feel as if someone is breathing on me… I open my eyes, the first thing I see is Sunohara's face. "_WHAAAAA!_" I quickly rolled over to the side and then I got up from the ground. "_What are you doing?!_" I asked her while trying to figure out where I am right now. I looked around me, and then I realized that I fell asleep in Sunohara's apartment. "_You should have seen your face! You completely freaked out!_" Sunohara is on the ground laughing. "_Hey! Don't do that… I don't like being surprised!_" I shouted at her, but she didn't even hear me, she's too busy laughing… This is what I get for falling asleep in Sunohara's apartment… I'll remember to never do that again… I stood up, grabbed my bag and started heading back home. As I was about to open the apartment door, Sunohara stopped laughing, "_Wait!_" I turned around to see what she wanted, she had finally calmed down, now she's leaning against the wall, after she got comfortable, she asked, "_You're leaving already…? Why not stay a bit longer? It's only 8:00pm_" I looked at the clock, she's right, well… what's the hurry to go home anyways? It's not like anyone's expecting me back or anything like that. "_Yeah… I guess_" I dropped the bag, and went back to where I was sitting before. "_It's boring when you are away you know… can't you stay over? It's not like you HAVE to go home…_" She's got a point…but… staying over at Sunohara's… I mean, I known her for about six months, but staying over feels too soon, doesn't it? "_Are you sure? I mean, I am a guy, and you are a girl, you know that right?_" I asked her, I don't think she fully understands what she's asking. "_So what?_" She replied back, as if what I'm saying doesn't change anything. "_I mean, you are just going to let a guy stay over at your place?_" "_Well, of course I won't just let any random guy stay over, but since it's just you, I'm fine with that…_" It seemed that she trusts me enough to let me sleep over, but why do I have this feeling of unease?

Sunohara grabbed a futon from her closet. "_I always have a spare one just in case_" She placed it beside her own futon. "_Um, right beside yours?_" I asked her nervously. "_Yeah, what's wrong with that? Don't tell me you are afraid of sleeping beside a girl~_" She teased me. "_Well… What about you? Have you slept in the same room with a guy before then?_" I questioned her. "_Not really, but it should fun~_" She sounds really happy, as if she wanted me to sleep over… just what is she planning? "_That sounds wrong… on so many levels…_" I managed to say.

I can't sleep… I mean, how can I, there is a girl sleeping beside me! I kept staring at the at the ceiling. I can't see it clearly since it was so dark. My mind is running wild right now! I still can't get over the fact that there is a girl beside me! If someone saw us like this, there will definitely be a huge misunderstanding, and everyone in our class will probably hear about it. I'm unable to remain calm, my head is spinning right now. I turn my head to look at Sunohara, she looked so calm, is she smiling right now? I can't really see in the dark. I lean closer to get a better look. Yep, she's definitely smiling. I smell the same perfume from early today, since when did she put on perfume? Was it earlier before she went to bed? Since we both didn't take a shower, I guess putting on some perfume would the alternative… but still… I just realized that I was staring at Sunohara's face the whole time, she looks really cute when she is asleep, well, she looks cute all the time. I never really paid much attention to her looks but… wow… I feel really awkward now because I'm sleeping right beside her…in her apartment… I shook my head and slapped myself in the face. I have to calm down… or else I won't get any sleep…

**I closed my eyes…**

_I let all the thoughts in my head slowly disappear… _  
_until everything is black… _  
_No thoughts entered, no thoughts left… _  
_A place…_  
_Full of emptiness…_  
_A world that has nothing…_  
_No beginning… _  
_No ending…_  
_There is nothing…_  
_A world that has died…_

**I fell asleep…**

* * *

**Author Notes**

_So... Did you like this chapter?  
__Let me know in the review section XD  
__If you guys like it then, I'll get started on the next chapter immediately :D  
__What will happen next?  
__I wonder... :3  
__Hope to talk to you guys soon :D_

**End of Author Notes**


	3. School Life

**Author's Notes**

_Hello everyone that had stuck with me this far :D  
I just want to say thank you XD  
Sorry that this chapter was uploaded a bit late D:  
But it's out now, so enjoy XD_

**End of Author's Notes**

* * *

**Alternative World - Youko Sunohara **

Chapter Three

When I opened my eyes, a stream of sunlight hit my eyes. I instantly shielded my eyes with my hand. After my eyes adjusted to the sunlight, I became aware of my surroundings… Wait, this isn't my room… as I looked around, I realized that I was in Sunohara's apartment… I looked down at the empty futon beside me… where did she go? I stood and stretched my body. _Yaaaawwwwnnnn… _As walked out of Sunohara's room, I noticed that the entire apartment was empty. What time was it anyways? I looked up at the clock, 1:40pm…wait… I just realized… I still have school today. Did Sunohara ditch me and went to school while I was sleeping? Damn that Sunohara! If she was going, she could have at least woke me up as well… It's too late to go to school now… I guess I will just wait here until she gets back.

It's 3:50pm now… Sunohara should be back by now… So where is she? Ugh, I'm losing my patience… I got up from where I was sitting at, and made my way behind the door. When Sunohara opens the door, I'll jump out and scare her… Hehe…hehehe…HAHAHAHAHA! Oh god… I'm becoming like Sunohara now…

I waited behind the door, getting ready to jump. After ten minutes, I finally heard someone walking up to the door. I got into position… I can hear the keys being put into the lock… The door knob turns, and I can see Sunohara walking into the room. Good, she haven't notice me yet. I jumped up and flung myself onto Sunohara. "_AHHHHHHH!_" I screamed as I descended upon her. It was a success! I landed right on top of her. Sunohara was completely speechless, her reaction was priceless! Her face is pale. She just laid there, with her eyes shut. I don't think she knows it's me. I was sitting on top of her, laughing my head off. Sunohara opened her eyes, and when she saw me, she immediately throw me off her. "_Don't do that!_" She shouted at me. "_Well, we are even now…_" I replied. "_What do you mean…_" She asked. "_Remember yesterday when I woke up and you scared me? Yeah, now we are even~_" I told her. She didn't anything, she just stayed where she was, which was on the ground. After a few seconds, she picked herself up and walked over to the table. "_I thought you left already…_" She said that as she sat down right beside the table. "_Oh, right, that reminds me… why did you ditched me and went to school by yourself?!_" I asked her. "_Well, you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you up_" She replied back. I stared at her for a few seconds… "_Well, I have been in your apartment for long enough, I'm going home now…_" I told her as I started heading towards the door. "_Alright, cya tomorrow then~_" She waved at me as she said that. "_Later_" I said while closing the door.

_Sigh. _Another day wasted… As I walked passed the school, I noticed that there are still people in there. Probably club actives… I'm not in any club at the moment, nor do I plan to be in one in the future. Most of the third-year students already know what they wanted to do in the future… MOST… I still have no idea what I want to be… even if I wanted to do something… I won't have the qualifications to do it anyways… I'm simply wasting my time here… If it weren't for Sunohara, I'd have probably dropped out before entering my third year here. I guess I own Sunohara one for that…

I went home, changed my cloth and went out again. I spent the rest of the day wondering around town. Usually at this time, I'd be hanging out with Sunohara, but I have already spent the last twenty-four hour in her apartment… There's really nothing to do in this town…

Another boring day of school… I walked up to the front gate, there's no one here. School already started a hour ago… I walked into my classroom, the class had already started… Everyone in the class turned to look at me. I didn't care, I made my way to my seat. I looked at Sunohara's seat, empty as usually. She's probably still sleeping… She's always like this… This morning is going to be boring without her around. Ugh…

It's lunch break now… Sunohara finally made her appearance. "_Morning Okazaki!_" She greeted me. "_Late as usually, huh_" I replied back. "_Let's go to the cafeteria_" She said that as she put her schoolbag down on her chair. "_Alright_" I replied. We both walked towards the cafeteria in silence… There wasn't much to say…

"_Damn it, the special is sold out!_" Sunohara whined. "_You should have came to school early then, instead of coming during the middle of lunch…_" I told her. "_Uhggg_" she makes that sound whenever I say something logical, and she knows that that I'm right… It's kinda cute… "_Oh well, looks like we just have to get some anpan instead…_" I told her as I approached the cashier.

After we got our bread, we decided to go back to the classroom to eat. We passed the Fujibayashi twins as we were walking towards the classroom. "_You two are always together aren't you~_" Kyou teased us. "_Not always…_" I replied. "_You guys should just go out with each other or something~_" Kyou continued to tease. She's starting to get on my nerves now… "_Um, Kyou… You shouldn't say stuff like that to other people…_" Ryou quietly whispered to Kyou. "_Your sister's right you know_" I told Kyou. She didn't say anything to me after that. "_Whatever… Let's go Ryou_" Kyou said that as she continued to walk down the hallway, grabbing onto Ryou in the process. "_Ah.. Wait… Kyou… ah~_" I can hear Ryou complaining as she was being dragged away, but I didn't really care… I turned to look at Sunohara, she didn't say anything this whole time… normally, she would always be talking… so why is she being so quiet? "_Let's go Okazaki_" Sunohara said that as she starting walking forward again. "_Wait up_" I managed to say as I quickly run up to her.

We didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the lunch break. We just quietly ate our bread… what's up with this atmosphere? Why is Sunohara not saying anything? She would always be the one starting the conversation… "_Hey Sunohara…_" I quietly called out to her. It seemed that she didn't hear me. She's looking out the window, as if she's in a different world. "_Hey Sunohara…_" I called out to her again, a bit louder this time. No response… "_Hey Youko!_" I tried again, but with her first name. She quickly turned to look at me. "_Huh? What?_" She asked with a surprised expression. "_Nothing, just wanted to get your attention, that's all…_" I told her. "_Oh… This is the first time you called me by my first name… Can I call you Tomoya then?_" She asked me, I noticed that she was avoiding eye contact… "_Yeah sure… That means from now on, we will be calling each other by our first name then…_" I told her… "_Okay then… Tomoya…_" She hesitated to say the last part, but after saying it, she looked happy, she had a huge smile on her face again. The weird atmosphere was gone… I forgot what I was going to ask her earlier… Oh well… It doesn't matter now…

I slept through the afternoon classes… today must have been my lucky day, none of the teachers said anything to me about sleeping in class, it looked like I might be able to sleep in class from now on… I smiled at the thought of that… "_Yo Okaz- …Tomoya…_" Youko stopped herself in mid-sentence, then she corrected herself. Ha, she looked funny while doing that. "_Sup YOUKO!_" I replied. "_I'm still not used to calling you by your first name…_" She told me, again, she's avoiding my eyes… wait, is she being shy right now? Hahaha! The thought of that is making me laugh. "_What are you laughing for?!_" She shouted at me. "_Haha...ha…ha… Sorry, it's nothing…_" I told her while trying to control myself. "_Well… I'm going to head home now, come by later…_" After she said that, she quickly left the classroom.

_The classroom is empty…  
__It's just me…  
__There's no one else here…  
__The sun is setting…  
__The glare is making the room glow…  
__The desks are glowing…  
__The chairs are glowing…_

I grabbed my schoolbag and started walking towards Youko's apartment.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_So? Did you enjoy this chapter?  
Tell me in the review section XD  
Point out any flaws in the story if you noticed any :P  
Anyways, I'm planning to make another chapter XD  
Look forward to it :D_

**End of Author's Notes**


	4. Lunch madness

**Author's Note**

Sorry that this chapter is late again :P  
But it's here :D  
I decided to add a new element to this story

Interactive Story telling :D  
You can affect the outcome of the story :D  
More detail at the end of this chapter

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

**Alternative World - Youko Sunohara **

Chapter Four

I'm standing in from of Youko's apartment door. Why am I hesitating to knock the door? This was the same feeling of unease I felt yesterday when Youko asked me to stay over… I stood beside the door for a minute, deciding whether I should knock or just leave… I don't get why I'm fussing over this… normally, I would have just opened the door without even knocking, since Youko never lock the door… but for some reason today, I wanted to respect her privacy… Was it because I noticed that there was something going on with her? The way she acted during lunch was strange… I wonder if it was because of Kyou… UGH… I'm really bad at trying to figure things out… Since I'm already here… why not…

The door opened immediately after I knocked it. "Ah, Tomoya… glad you could make it!" Youko had a huge smile on her face as she said that. She sound an awful lot like Kyou when she said that. I didn't reply, I just followed behind her. "_So why did you wanted me to come by…?_" I carefully asked her, knowing her, she's probably plotting something stupid… "_I already told you, it's boring when you are not here…_" She replied back without looking me… I sat down beside the table, then I placed my bag beside me and grabbed a magazine on the table and started reading it. Youko didn't say anything after that, she laid down beside me, and went to sleep. This was our regular routine… Most of our classmates are studying for their college and university entrance exams, while we just hang around doing nothing… At least we have each other… Although I tease, bully, and prank Youko, I really care about her… I don't know what I would do without her…

Time slowly passed by, and before we both realized it, it was almost midnight. Youko was still sleeping beside me… I got up from the ground, stretched a bit, and decided to head home. I looked down at Youko… she was really vulnerable right now… I bent down, picked her up, and carried her to her room… why am I even doing this…? I put her down on top of her futon. "_There we go_" I quietly said to myself. She better thank me tomorrow…

It was one in the morning when I finally got home… My dad is asleep right now… I went to my room, and went right to sleepwithout even changing my cloth, tomorrow is going to be another boring day…

I woke up right before lunch break started… I have got perfect timing when it comes to waking up… I didn't even bother taking a shower, I grabbed my schoolbag and started walking to school…

When I arrived at school, lunch break had just started. I walked into my classroom, hoping to find Youko in there, but instead, I found the Fujibayashi twins at my desk. What are they doing? I walked over to them. Fujibayashi immediately turned red and looked away from me. I turned to look at Kyou. "_Why are you sitting on my chair?_" I asked her. "_Well, Ryou here wanted to ask you something_" She told me with a smile on her face. That face always annoyed me, because I know she has some ulterior motive… "_Umm…well…ummm…ah~~_" Fujibayashi stuttered as she tried to say something. "_What is it?_" I kindly ask her, the last thing I want is for her to cry right in front of Kyou… my life could be in danger if that happens… "_Well… ummm… Okazaki-kun…if you don't mind…can you please eat lunch with us?_" She finally said it… lunch huh… well, I didn't eat anything yet… "_Sure_" I agreed. I pulled Youko's chair from her desk and sat down. Kyou took out three lunch boxes from a plastic bag and carefully placed it in front of us. The food smells delicious… "_Onee-chan makes the best lunch…_" Fujibayashi told me as she separated her chopstick. I picked up the chopstick on the desk. "_Itadakimasu!_" we all said at the same time. Right after that, we started eating. None of us spoke, which was fine by me, as long as there is free food, I'm all good.

It was halfway into lunch break when Youko finally showed up. She walked over to us. "_Yo! Ohhh, food…_" She instantly went to reached for a fried fish. Kyou stopped her in the process… "_Just hold on a minute… these aren't for you…_" Kyou scolded at Youko… "_Aw, come on, just one piece~_" Youko tried to use her charm on Kyou, but Kyou wasn't giving up. "_I'm trying to have lunch with Tomoya here, so… can you just leave…?_" Kyou quietly told Youko… Wow… That was mean… I looked at Youko carefully… I wonder how she will react, not many people talked to her like that. I talk to her like that sometimes but she knows I'm joking, Kyou sounded serious… why did she and Fujibayashi wanted to eat lunch with me so badly anyways, and why doesn't she want Youko eat with us… I know they have never really been on good terms with each other ever since they met, but still… I can't see Youko's expression clearly right now, it's blocked by her hair. She lifts her head, she's smiling, "_Alright then, I'll leave you two lovebirds together then~_" Youko told Kyou in a playful way, then she quickly left the classroom, as if she's running away. "_Well, that takes care of that~ shall we continue eating?_" Kyou turned her body to face me. "_Yeah, sure…_" I replied back. Well, Youko will get over it…Fujibayashi reminded silent this whole time, not that surprising really, since she is the shy type… Her face becomes red every time I look at her, I wonder why… Kyou went back to her seat, which was really my seat… We continued to eat…

Lunch break had ended, Kyou went back to her classroom, I can finally sit down on my own chair… Class was about to start, and Youko still not back yet… I became worried all of a sudden, she always come late to school, but once she's here, she would never just randomly skip class…where did she go? Don't tell me she's going to skip because what happened with Kyou…? That idiot… I got up from my seat and was about to walk out class but Fujibayashi stopped me. "Umm… Okazaki-kun… I think it's better… if you stayed in class…"

1. ["Move out of the way Fujibayashi"]

2. ["… fine…" ]

3. ["Do you know where Youko went?"]

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hey there everyone :D  
So as you can see, there is 3 choices

You can chose one of them and post it in the review selection :D  
You hold the power to change the story into what you want :D  
Hope this makes the story a bit more interesting :D  
Not all chapter will have this, but most will :D  
Looking forward to see what choices you will make XD

**End of Author's Notes**


	5. Finding Youko

**Author's Notes**

Hello there everyone :D  
I would like to thank those of you who had left a review  
Each one counts :D  
If you have not followed this story, follow it :P So you would know when the next chapter comes out :D  
Anyways... sorry about the late upload D:  
But it's here :D  
I'll be working on the next chapter of the OTHER story I have going on, if you have not seen it, do check it out :D  
Same thing as last chapter, there will be a decision at the end XD

**RESULTS FROM LAST CHAPTER:  
****CHOICE: 1**

Well, enough of me talking, HERE'S THE STORY :D

**End of Author's Notes**

* * *

**Alternative World - Youko Sunohara **

Chapter Five

Lunch break had ended, Kyou went back to her classroom, I can finally sit down on my own chair… Class was about to start, and Youko still not back yet… I became worried all of a sudden, she always come late to school, but once she's here, she would never just randomly skip class…where did she go? Don't tell me she's going to skip because what happened with Kyou…? That idiot… I got up from my seat and was about to walk out class but Fujibayashi stopped me. "Umm… Okazaki-kun… I think it's better… if you stayed in class…"

"Move out of the Fujibayashi" I didn't have time to chat with her, I got to find Youko. "Ah…umm~" Fujibayashi was trying to say something but all that came out was just some random sounds. I walked past her and headed down to the garden in front of the school. That's where Youko would usually hang out when we skipped class together. "Um…umm…" I can still hear Fujibayshi trying to say something but I ignored her.

I ran down the stairs, almost knocked a person down but I didn't care, I kept moving forward. I finally got out of the school building. The garden area was empty… Damn it! That Youko… Where did she go? If she's not in school… then…she went home? Ugh… Without thinking, I instantly started running toward to school gate. I can see one of the teachers close to school building… he's chasing after me… crap! I ran faster. After I got out of school property, I looked behind me… no one's there… good… I lost him. As I walked to Youko's apartment, thoughts kept coming to my head. _She's mad. It's your fault. Why do I feel so uncomfortable when Kyou was talking to her? It's just Youko…right? Maybe she's just tired… maybe… _Before I knew it, I have already arrived at Youko's apartment. I seen this building so many times already… It's distinctive features… It looks so different today… I looked up at the sky… the clouds are starting to form… looked like it was going to rain soon.

I knocked the door… no response… I knocked again… still no response… I put my hand on the door knob, hesitated for a moment, and then turned it. It wasn't locked… Well… Youko never locks her door… even after I warned her many times, she still forgets… that's just the kind of person she is… an air-headed, happy-go-lucky kind of girl… That's why this sudden behaviour change doesn't feel right…

I looked for her in every room… empty… I even opened the closets for no reason at all… like she's going to be hiding in a closet… but since it's Youko, anything is possible… After looking through her entire apartment, I gave up. She's not here… Where could she have gone…? If she's not by the garden at school and she's not in her apartment… then she must be roaming around in the shopping district then…

I closed her apartment door behind me as I started running toward the shopping district. The clouds coved the entire town right now… It could rain anything moment now… With that though in mind, I ran even faster, hoping to find Youko before the rain started to come down. My feet was killing me with each step, but I kept going… I finally made it to the shopping district, I scanned the area, I didn't see Youko on the streets… so that means she's inside one of the shops then… That's it! The arcade! We always go there when hang out here…Without wasting anymore time, I dash towards the arcade. I felt like collapsing onto the sidewalk, my body is worn out, but I kept pushing my body. I felt something touch my head… I looked up… it's raining… guess I wasn't as fast as I thought I was… oh well… I kept running… I'm almost there.

By the time I got the arcade, I was completely soaked. I walked inside the entrance of the arcade. The music from all the games was loud as usually. I looked around the place, and at the corner, I see a familiar figure. The blond hair really helps distinguish her from everyone else… She's in front of a game machine, playing something… I'm glad I finally found her… I walked up to her, placed my hands on her shoulder. "Hey Youko, I was lookin-…" Youko turned around to face me… The person in front of me wasn't Youko… It was a stranger with blond hair… Crap… How did I mistaken this person for Youko… I though Youko was the only person in the whole town to have blond hair… I looked at the person again, wait… she's not Japanese… but she's wearing the same school uniform as me… "Ah…um… sorry, wrong person!" I quickly apologized, then I ran out of the arcade. I probably scared her… The colour of her uniform collar indicated that she was a third-year… like me… but I never seen her before… interesting… I'm standing outside of the shopping district right now, soaked. The rain is still coming down hard. I guess I'll just have talk to Youko tomorrow then… Admitting defeat, I lowered my shoulders and walked back to school.

I looked at the time, hmm… I only missed one period… I walked up to my classroom. I stood outside for a few seconds, hesitating to go inside. I'm still soaked, so it'll probably be uncomfortable for me to sit down in wet cloth… I could go home right now… but then what's the point of coming all the way back here? I decided to still attend class, I don't want my attendance rate to drop… I took a deep breath, and opened the door. "Okazaki, I'm glad you decided to show up today" The teacher said sarcastically. I didn't say anything back to him. The rest of the class kept staring at me. I stared back at them, everyone quickly turned away. The only person that was still staring at me was Fujibayashi. She looked worried, she looked like as if she's about to cry… I walked over to my seat. Youko wasn't in class… My attempt to find Youko failed… and now I'm soaked, I'm probably going to catch a cold soon… I took off my wet uniform and placed it on the back of my chair, at least my undershirt is still somewhat dry. My pants is completely wet, but I can't do anything about that right now… I placed my head on the desk and decided to sleep through the rest of class…

After school… the rain finally died down a bit… My pants are a bit better now… I walked to the shoe locker area. I saw Kyou there, putting away her shoes. I'm in no mood to talk to her right now, I quietly placed my wet shoes inside the locker and took out a dry pair. As I was putting them on, I noticed that Kyou was walking towards me. I stood back up and faced her. "Yo, Okazaki!" Kyou greeted me with her usual smile. I sighed, I was really hoping to not have to go through with this. "Sup Kyou" I replied back quietly. "You walking home?" She asked me. "Yeah…" "Do you have an umbrella?" She continued to ask me questions. "No…" "Well, how are getting home then?" You tilted her head as she asked me that. "I'm going to walk…" I told her as I walked past her. "Wait, I got an umbrella, why don't we walk home together?" She asked me with a smile, she's holding onto a pretty big umbrella, big enough to fit three people underneath it.

1. ["Sure, why not"]  
2. ["I'll be fine…"]  
3. ["Kyou… I just want to be alone right now…"]

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Decisions...decisions...decisions...  
What will you choice?  
I wonder :D  
Remember that **non-Japanese **person Okazaki met at the arcade?  
Well... She's going to be part of the story :D  
Look forward to that XD

* * *

**RULES FOR THE MAKING CHOICES**

**1. You must be someone with an account, no guests (guests can review,but only choices from someone with an account will be valid)  
2. Leave a reason for your choice  
3. You must have left more than three reviews on this series in order for the choice to be considered**

**THAT IS ALL**

* * *

**End of author's Notes**


End file.
